


СМЕНА ПАРАДИГМЫ

by Tressa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hydra Trash, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: После побоища в Сибири, Тони получил неограниченный доступ ко всем файлам и данным, хранящимся в бункере. Он надеется найти доказательства преступлений, совершенных зимним солдатом, но находит что-то другое. Или: Тони ищет доказательства, которые позволят ему уничтожить зимнего солдата в глазах общественности, а находит  гидровский треш.





	1. ЖЕЛАНИЕ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paradigm Shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855355) by [MissBegottenLit (SoulTinkerer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulTinkerer/pseuds/MissBegottenLit). 
  * A translation of [Paradigm Shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855355) by [MissBegottenLit (SoulTinkerer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulTinkerer/pseuds/MissBegottenLit). 



> Не бечено, все ошибки мои и только мои

Глава 1. Желание  
После битвы, после того как все встало с ног на голову, после самого тяжелого часа в своей жизни, после того как Тони чуть не стал убийцей, после брошенного щита, он уничтожил бункер. Это оказалось совсем несложно. Сложнее всего было выбраться из разрушенного костюма, но после того, как ему это удалось, он провел несколько часов до прилета квинджета, вытаскивая на поверхность коробки с данными. А еще он подключил Пятницу к местным компьютерам, на которых была установлена совершенно допотопная операционка, чтобы она скопировала все хранящиеся там данные.

Он собирался сохранить все доказательства.  
Барнсу не удасться избежать наказания за свои грехи.  
Значит, Барнс друг Стива, ладно. Он не был тринадцатилетней влюбленной девчонкой и совершенно не собирался ревновать. Ему было не обязательно страдать от того, что Стив выбрал Барнса, а не его. Ему нужно было всего-навсего доказать, что Барнс представлял собой угрозу, что он был монстром. И когда Тони докажет это, когда ни у кого не окажется ни малейшего сомнения, даже Стив не станет его защищать.  
И вот тогда он отправит ебучего киборга в ад.

Все упиралось в доказательства. Тони загрузил все коробки в квинджет, прилетел на полупустую базу Мстителей, и перенес их в свою мастерскую. Там, среди приборов и мерцающих экранов, совершенно наплевав на то, что на лице у него был огромный синяк, и тянущую боль в ребрах и в плече, он открыл коробку, на которой было написано ноябрь 1954, и только тут осознал, что не читает по-русски.

Он чертыхнулся, когда вспомнил, что единственный член его команды, для которого русский был родным, сменила сторону и сбежала.

— Я могу перевести, босс, — сказала Пятница, — если вы сосканируете их для меня. Я уже начала расшифровку и перевод данных, которые вы в меня загрузили.

— Спасибо, милая, — сказал Тони со вздохом, подумав, что ему снова придется таскать коробки с бумагой, которые оказалась ужасно тяжелыми. Он не мог решить, коробки показались ему такими неподъемными из-за веса бумаги или потому, что были наполнены болью и трагедиями.

Тони фыркнул и покачал головой. Это было слишком драматично даже для него. Коробки показались ему тяжелыми, потому что капитан Америка надрал ему задницу дважды за один день, и у него как минимум 2 ребра были с трещинами. Тони положил в сканер пожелтевшие и покрытые плесенью листки.

— Начинаю перевод.

— Сколько это займет времени?

— Достаточно, чтобы вы сходили к доктору и отдохнули. Я никуда не денусь, — ответила Пятница.

— Ты одна можешь этим похвастаться.

Роуди все еще оставался в больнице.  
Питер вернулся домой в Квинс.  
Наташа сбежала, после того, как Т´Чала заложил ее Россу. Вижн был где-то наверху, но он ясно дал понять, что не хочет разговаривать, а хочет тупо пялиться в стену. Тони подумал, что если когда-нибудь еще увидит Ванду, то она поплатиться за то, что разбила Вижну сердце. А потом вспомнил, как она выглядела, в камере на Рафте, затянутая в смирительную рубашку, и понял, что она получила гораздо больше, чем заслужила.

Все были избиты, рассеяны по свету, сломлены или превращены в преступников. Мстители пали. Земо достиг именно того, к чему стремился, а Тони невольно помог ему. Но ему не хотелось об этом думать, потому что да, он был виноват, но почему он должен нести вину за эту херню, когда Стив отказался подписать соглашение? Почему он оказался виноват в том, что Стив решил вмешаться в разборки, как рыцарь в сверкающих доспехах, чтобы спасти старого дружка Баки, который был принцессой в беде, практически Рапунцель, если вспомнить его дурацкую прическу.

Почему он чувствовал вину, хотя Барнс, блядь, убил его родителей?

Нет, в этих файлах должно найтись что-то, что докажет его правоту, что-то что можно будет показать Стиву и убедить того, что он был не прав. Должно быть что-то. И это нужно просто найти.

Он вкладывал в сканер страницу за страницей, аккуратно разложив их стопочками, в ожидании своей очереди, и уже хотел было подняться наверх за обезболивающими, когда Пятница зажгла экраны и и сказала: “Первый отчет готов”. Тони открыл файл дрожащими пальцами, пытаясь убедить себя, что все дело в нетерпении.

_ Отчет _   
_ кодовое имя: Зимний солдат _   
_ Полевые испытания от 5 ноября 1954 _   
_Все цели были достигнуты. Объект не испытал трудностей при выполнении задания. Как и ожидалось, американцы и союзники приняли объект за своего и позволили ему попасть на территорию западного Берлина. Зимний солдат провел вечер в клубе среди множества английских и американских военнослужащих и остался вне подозрений._

_Объект выполнил задание, реализовав аварию военного джипа, который перевернулся в 2:45, по пути из клуба на базу, убив в процессе троих военнослужащих. Инцидент не был расследован, поскольку его списали на вождение в пьяном виде. После выполнения задания объект пересек границу и вернулся к своим хендлерам без инцидентов. Дальнейшее использование объекта требует оценки._

_Дополнительные заметки:  
Полагаю необходимым отметить, что даже после нескольких часов, проведенных под прикрытием, окруженный своими земляками и имея возможность сбежать, протоколы подчинения и психологической обработки зимнего солдата не были нарушены. Нам пока не удалось достичь желаемого уровня реакции созависимости, но объект давно избавился от реакции борьбы по отношению к хендлерам, а также его ассертивные лингвистические навыки были успешно подавлены. Дрессировку на послушание необходимо продолжать, пока в ней не отпадет нужда._

— Ассертивные лингвистические навыки… — пробормотал Тони, читая отчет.

— Это значит умение обозначать словами свои желания, — пояснила Пятница.

— Это что, просто умение говорить?

— Разве что в вашем случае.

— Угу.

Итак, Барнс оказался бесхребетной тварью — он не сопротивлялся. Для Тони это не стало новостью. Если бы он не был слизняком, и сказал “нет”, то может быть сегодня несколько десятков, а может и сотня человек были бы живы. Еще до того, как мир узнал кто такой зимний солдат, на его счету было несколько подтвержденных убийств. Но эти американские солдаты, а также другие, чьи имена пока были спрятаны в пыльных папках, все эти убийства, замаскированные под несчастные случаи или повешенные на других — именно они интересовали Тони. Стиву, кажется, не было дела до известных убийств. Может эти, бессмысленные смерти его наконец заденут. Ради чего умерли эти трое? Ради эксперимента? Ради полевых испытаний? Чтобы узнать, что будет, если Гидра спустит своего пса с поводка?

В отчете не было имен тех солдат, но их нетрудно будет узнать, поскольку была известна дата, место и то, как они умерли. Он собрался завести список. Может, когда он поймает Барнса, но набьет этот список у него на лбу, чтобы тот больше никогда не смог скрыть то, кем он является.

— Нашла что-нибудь? — спросил Тони.

— Несколько фотографий, — ответила Пятница. — расшифровка идет медленно. И вам поступил звонок.

— Запиши сообщение, — ответил он, чувствуя, что скучает по Джарвису. Пятница старалась, но она никогда не сможет с ним сравниться. Тони решил, что позже поработает над ее кодом. — Покажи мне фотографии.

Он ожидал увидеть фотографии с места преступления, мертвые тела, может пару гидровцев, распивающих шампанское, чтобы отпраздновать успешное устранение неугодных. Но на фотографиях оказался сам зимний солдат. Фото были старые, зернистые и черно белые, явно отсканированные Гидрой гораздо позже их создания.

На самой старой был Барнс без сознания, лежащий на больничной койке. Его левая рука отсутствовала, вместо нее было кровавое месиво из плоти и обрывков формы. Очевидно, что это фото было сделано сразу после его падения. Тони на секунду задумался, заморозился ли уже Стив к тому моменту, когда это фото было сделано.  
На следующей Барнс был заснят в каком-то кресле. Он очевидно сопротивлялся, если верить гримасе и тому, как было напряжено все его тело. Взлохмаченные волосы прилипли ко лбу. Вокруг него были какие-то механизмы, на фоне которых он казался карликом.

— Мне нужны спецификации этого прибора, — сказал Тони, обращаясь к Пятнице. — Надо понять, что это и для чего его использовали.

На третьем фото снова был Барнс. На этот раз снятый со спины. Его можно было узнать только по отсутствию левой руки. Он был голым и стоял на коленях, на заднем плане были расплывчатые силуэты агентов Гидры. Фокус фотографии находился на развороте его плеч. На секунду Тони задумался, зачем кому-то было делать эту фотографию, а потом вспомнил, что Гидра проводила эксперименты. А эксперименты требуют документации. Тони тоже так делал. Он снимал Дам-и т Ю со всевозможных ракурсов и бесчисленное количество раз. Фотография запечатлела Барнса до того, как ему приделали железную руку и накачали суперсывороткой или прежде чем впервые отправили его в заморозку. Можно было выбрать на свой вкус, но Тони было плевать.

— Вам пришло сообщение, босс, — Пятница прервала течение его мыслей.

— Это подождет, я занят, — сказал Тони.

— Вы захотите его услышать. Оно касается полковника Родеса.  
Тони застыл, не успев перейти к следующей фотографии.

— Что с ним?

— Операция прошла успешно. Его пробуждение ожидается через несколько часов.  
Немного поколебавшись, Тони закрыл файлы, встал и направился к двери.

— Будь любезна, подгони машину к дверям.

— Что я могу сделать, чтобы вы обратились к доктору, когда будете навещать полковника?

— Скажи “покорно умоляю” и пообещай, что закончишь дешифрацию и перевод к моему возвращению.

— Умолять — это не в моем стиле, но файлы будут готовы.

— Моя хорошая девочка, — сказал Тони и вышел.


	2. Ржавый

###  Глава 2 Ржавый

_ Отчет _

_ кодовое имя: Зимний солдат _

_ Каир, 11 января 1955 г. _

_ Цель:Дипломатическая группа ООН _

_ Все цели были устранены без инцидентов. Пожар был расценен как несчастный случай. Зимний солдат прибыл на точку извлечения незамеченным. _

_ Дополнительные заметки: _

_ В отличие от предыдущих миссий, метод устранения был выбран Зимним солдатом. И хотя пожар уничтожил цели и отвел возможные подозрения, выбор сделанный Зимним солдатом представляет собой интерес, поскольку потребовал высокого уровня креативности и свободы воли, которые пережили процесс ментальной имплантации или были уничтожены, но теперь возвращаются, что может являться тревожным сигналом. _

_ Агенты, ответственные за дрессировку на послушание, не отметили никаких  отклонений от протокола физического подчинения. Но для того чтобы исключить вероятность неподчинения в будущем, я рекомендую следующие изменения в…  _

— Ужасно выглядишь.

Тони подпрыгнул на месте и, оторвавшись от телефона, уставился на Роуди, который, как оказалось, проснулся. Он выглядел усталым, и его голос звучал хрипло, но вот обычный сарказм никуда не делся. Тони убрал телефон в карман. Он читал с него новые файлы, которые перевела для него Пятница, и хотя это было далеко не лучшим времяпрепровождением в ожидании момента, когда Роуди проснется, но только это занятие могло отвлечь его от желания превратить приборы, которые мониторили состояние Роуди, в Оптимуса Прайма.

_ —  _ Мистер Спящий Красавец очнулся, а я даже не успел тебя поцеловать!

— Если ты когда-нибудь меня поцелуешь, то я усну вечным сном от стыда, — сказал Роуди, и даже нашел в себе силы закатить глаза. — Я серьезно, что с тобой случилось? Выглядишь так, словно провел 12 раундов против бетонной стены.

— Скажем так, это были 12 раундов против стены с вибраниумом.

Как и обещал, Тони позволил доктору осмотреть себя, пока ждал, что Роуди очнется. После пары швов и таблетки, которую не купить без рецепта, он был в полном порядке. Или настолько в порядке,  насколько это возможно, после того, как посмотрел видео с убийством родителей всего двое суток назад.

— Хватит обо мне, я хочу поговорить о тебе.

— Это что-то новенькое,  — хмыкнул Роуди.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Я, считай, ничего не чувствую ниже пояса, — сказал Роуди, глубоко вздохнув.

— Неудачный выбор слов, признаю, — сказал Тони, пожав плечами. 

— Думаешь? Слушай, у меня только что была операция, меня накачали обезболивающими, и меньше всего мне хочется говорить о том, что последние пять минут я пытаюсь пошевелить пальцами ноги у меня ничего не выходит. Так что расскажи мне что-нибудь. Не важно что. 

Тони ненадолго задумался. Он мог бы рассказать о том, как чуть не спалил свою шикарную частную школу, в процессе демонстрации научного проекта, или о том, как впервые в жизни напился. И хотя Роуди присутствовал при этом, но это все равно была годная история. Или он мог рассказать про кошмарные приключения в бухгалтерии Старк Индастриз, которые случились много лет назад, но ему сейчас не хотелось думать о том, как они с Пеппер встретились.   

Поэтому он рассказал Роуди о Сибири. Он рассказал ему про Земо, про видео, про Барнса и про щит. И пока он рассказывал, то смотрел либо себе под ноги, или на капельницу, или даже на дурацкую картину с нарциссами, которая висела на белой стене. В общем, куда угодно, только не в лицо Роуди. А когда он все же поднял на него глаза, то на лице Роуди увидел именно то, чего боялся — жалость. Его лучший друг лежал на больничной койке, и было непонятно сможет ли он когда-нибудь снова ходить, но даже он жалел  _ Тони _ . 

Тони захотелось ему врезать.  

— Куда направились Рождерс и Барнс?

— Если бы я знал, то был бы уже там.

Роуди кивнул, и Тони заметил, что на его лице промелькнуло какое-то новое выражение.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Ты о чем?

— Ты выглядишь, будто у тебя запор. К чему это выражение лица? 

— Ты же… не собираешься их преследовать? 

— Если я их найду, то будь уверен, именно так и сделаю, — ответил Тони. — Если Росс найдет их первым, то Соглашение не оставит мне выбора.

— И что ты сделаешь, когда снова увидишь Барнса?

— Перспектива спалить ему лицо кажется крайне привлекательной.

В этот момент Тони казались крайне привлекательными несколько альтернатив: например найти нору, в которую можно было бы заползти и наконец сдохнуть. Но хотя Тони  всегда имел проблемы с тем, чтобы контролировать собственные порывы, он отлично умел справляться с искушениями.

— Ты готов казнить человека без суда?

Господи боже, почему среди его друзей было так много высокоморальных ебланов? 

— Какой еще суд? Мне хватило пленки! 

А кроме того, когда они нашли Барнса в Румынии, то Роуди почему-то не настаивал на суде, когда отдавал приказ стрелять на поражение.

— Я не говорю, что Барнс не должен оказаться за решеткой или в психушке, но между местью и правосудием есть разница.

— Какая еще разница?

— Я не хочу, чтобы мой друг стал убийцей.   

— Ты хочешь поговорить со мной об убийствах? Я видел запись! 

Он повторил фразу “я видел запись” уже в третий раз, и если бы Роуди не был на обезболивающих, то он заметил бы. Тони был рад, что Роуди ничего не сказал об этом. Он бы не выдержал, если бы ему пришлось объяснять, что для него значило осознание того, что его родители погибли не в аварии, и что он справлялся с потерей при помощи выпивки и секса, вместо того, чтобы повести себя как взрослый. А то, что они были убиты, причем убиты руками мудака, который стоял прямо рядом с ним. Руками того, из за кого они бодались всю последнюю неделю с Роджерсом. И ведь отец узнал Барнса за минуту до того, как тот проломил ему голову. Он не мог рассказать Роуди ничего из этого, у него просто не было слов. 

— Он не дрогнул, не сомневался. Ему было просто плевать… 

— И именно поэтому мне кажется, что ты не все понимаешь в происходящем.

— Ну конечно, потому что меня никогда не держали в плену террористы, и не заставляли меня использовать свои способности, чтобы причинить вред людям. Действительно, что я могу об этом знать? 

На лице Роуди одновременно отразились сочувствие и раздражение. 

— Он был в плену и Гидры 70 лет, 10 Колец держали тебя в заложниках 3 месяца. Я думаю тут есть небольшая разница.

— Я пробыл в заложниках всего три месяца, потому что смог их побить! — выкрикнул Тони. — Я был умнее, я не поддался и вышел из той пещеры Железным человеком. Он должен был что-то придумать, должен был найти выход.

— Не все люди способны думать как ты, Тони, — ответил Роуди, печально улыбаясь.  

Тони вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. Если задуматься, то в этом-то и заключался корень всех проблем. 

— Я схожу найду твоего доктора, скажу, что ты пришел в себя.  

Тони вышел прежде, чем Роуди успел возразить или добавить еще что-то, больше похожее на удар под дых, чем на простые слова. Он легко нашел доктора, но потом его не пустили обратно в палату Роуди, пока того осматривали, мотивируя это фигней про конфиденциальность, тайну личной информации и запрет на присутствие не членов семьи пациента. В общем, большой такой “пошел нах” в адрес того, что оплачивает все счета, и к тому же виноват во всем происшедшем. И хотя Роуди не был его родственником, он все равно был ему как родной.

Вместо того чтобы закатить скандал, Тони пошел и купил в автомате стаканчик худшего на свете кофе, а потом направился в ближайшую комнату ожидания. Там было много народу, включая семейство, которое, кажется, хотело поставить эксперимент — сможет ли их младенец вопить достаточно громко, чтобы у остальных пошла кровь из ушей. Тони ушел в угол, подальше от всех, сел на неудобный пластиковый стул и снова достал телефон. “Ты не все понимаешь в происходящем,” —  сказал ему Роуди. Ну и ладно. 

Барнсу не повезло, потому что в его распоряжении находился один из самых мощных компьютеров в мире и куча старых документов,  которые прольют свет на происходящее. Он открыл файл, который ему прислала Пятница и продолжил читать с того места, где остановился.

 

_ Агенты, отвечающие за дрессировку на послушание, не отметили никаких отклонений в протоколах физического подчинения. Но, для предотвращения возникновения неповиновения в будущем, я предлагаю следующие изменения и дополнения: _

_ — Список агентов, принимающих участие в тренировочных сессиях будет расширен, и в него будут включены Денисов, Успенский и Артемьев. Захаров и Васильев, которые установили связь с Зимним солдатом, продолжат исполнять привычные роли и включат вышеуказанных товарищей в тренировочный распорядок. _ __

_ — Соотношение между наказаниями и поощрениями во время тренировочных сессий следует пересмотреть. И хотя мы не стремимся к тому, чтобы искоренить инициативу и креативность, пример которых мы наблюдали в Каире, но необходимо быть уверенным в том, что Зимний солдат впредь будет использовать эти ценные качества исключительно в рамках, заданных ему директивами задания. Для достижения этого результата, поощрения будут выдаваться исключительно во время сессий, непосредственно следующих за успешно выполненными заданиями.  _

_ — Наблюдение за Зимним солдатом будет усилено и вменено в обязанности списку избранных агентов. И хотя в прошлом мы игнорировали или даже поощряли внеплановые дисциплинарные сессии, более мы не можем подвергать риску дрессировку на послушание. При обнаружении того, что кто либо из агентов пользуется покорностью агента не по назначению и без предварительного разрешения, он будет наказан согласно стандартных процедур. Эти изменения входят в силу немедленно и будут пересмотрены после проведения агентом, под кодовым названием Зимний солдат, следующей успешной миссии. _

Окей, значит его пытали. Если бы Тони дал себе труд задуматься, он бы пришел к этому выводу самостоятельно. Он не мог представить другой альтернативы. Если взять того Барнса, о котором любил вспоминать его отец, или о котором рассказывал Стив, и попытаться найти его следы в чудовище Франкенштейна, которым был Зимний солдат — и концы просто не сходились с концами. Для того чтобы превратить Барнса вот в это… ему не хотелось слишком глубоко задумываться о методах, которые для этого применяли.

На секунду он ощутил как тонет в ванне, наполненной грязной, вонючей водой. Как сильные руки держат его за плечи и за шею, не позволяя поднять голову, как электромагнит, в груди цепляется за край ванны…

В этот момент младенец издал такой вопль, что Тони с трудом удержался от того, чтобы швырнуть в него телефоном. У него мелькнула мысль предложить родителям этого засранца оплатить его колледж, в надежде, что может тогда они его заткнут.  

У него на висках выступил пот, но он все равно отхлебнул кофе и твердо сказал себе, что его бьет дрожь исключительно потому, что у больничного кофе мерзкий вкус.

Да, он был знаком с пытками не понаслышке. Может, его пытали не 70 лет, но он отлично помнил мерзкий вкус страха при виде ржавого ножа. Он помнил, что такое ожидание боли, и чувство, что он может все это прекратить,  достаточно сказать и сделать то, что от него хотят. Но лучше всего он помнил, как принял решение не сдаваться. Они хотят чтобы он убивал? Да пошли они к черту! Они хотят, чтобы он сломался? В жопу их! Даже если это означало неизбежную смерть, Тони решил, что скорее уничтожит их всех, чем даст им то, что они хотят.

Так что похуй на то, как из Барнса сделали Зимнего солдата. Не важно, что с ним делали русские, или Зола, или Гидра. У него был выбор, в какой-то момент он мог выбрать сдохнуть или сломаться. 

Он сделал неправильный выбор.

 

 


	3. Семнадцать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Названия и даты миссий ЗС автор взяла из комикса Captain America: Winter Soldier Part 3. В этой линии русские находят Баки спасают/оживляют без руки, быстро приходят к пониманию, что не могут с ним справится и замораживают почти на 10 лет, пока не находится способ приделать ему руку и решить вопрос с ментальной имплантацией. По мнению автора что-то похожее случилось и в МСЮ.  
> Автор также подчеркивает, что считает Баки абсолютно не виноватым в том, что с ним произошло, но так как фик написан с точки зрения Тони, то все написанное отражает только его мысли, мнения и то, как они меняются со временем. И фик не зря называется “СМЕНА ПАРАДИГМЫ”.

###  **Глава 3: Семнадцать**

Вернувшись домой, Тони обнаружил, что Вижн исчез, оставив мелодраматичную записку о том, что ему нужно время для переоценки ценностей. Наверное он сейчас уже где-нибудь на Марсе, прячется от проблем в стиле доктора Манхэттена. Тони подумал, что нужно позвонить Вижену и предложить ему сделать селфи на фоне Кьюриосити*

или привезти крутой марсианский камень.

Пеппер тоже оставила ему сообщение. Вернее 37 сообщений, если быть точным. 16 эсэмэсок, 9 сообщений на голосовую почту и 12 имейлов.  Ну разве не смешно, она бросила Тони, потому что он, как магнит, притягивал эпичные сражения и ужасные катастрофы, но при этом чтобы заставить ее позвонить, понадобилась самая грандиозная катастрофа в карьере Пеппер Потс — добровольной хранительницы его эмоционального здоровья.Тони не перезвонил. Ему не хотелось с ней разговаривать. Потому что иначе он просто развалится на части — казалось, он держится на честном слове и изоленте — и упадет кучей мусора к ее ногам.

В этом Пеппер была очень похожа на его маму. А Тони был маминым сыном, что ни говори. В детстве он мог подняться после любого удара. Не берут в команду по бейсболу? Ну и плевать. Обжегся, когда сваривал очередного робота? Не проблема. Папа выгнал из офиса или из мастерской, потому что он был слишком шумным, или слишком отвлекающим или просто за то, что он был. Тони мог оправиться  от чего угодно. Но только до того момента, как встречался глазами с мамой.

Она улыбалась ему, иногда успокаивающе, иногда печально и понимающе, как бы говоря: да ты был маленьким засранцем и сам это знаешь, но я все равно тебя люблю. Она улыбалась, целовала его в щеку или ворошила волосы, и в этот момент Тони переставал быть крутым пацаном, или юным гением, или наглым наследником ее миллионов. Он становился просто Тони. И иногда он плакал или злится из-за несправедливости или пренебрежения. Иногда он смущался, потому что знал, что вел себя как засранец. Но кем бы Тони ни был, она всегда оставалась его мамой. Она была единственной, кто без сомнения любил его, и кого любил он.

И она была убита.

— Сколько уже? — спросил Тони,  дочитав следующий отчет.

— 17 подтвержденных убийств, босс, — ответила Пятница. — Приплюсуйте сюда две дюжины ранее известных убийств…

— Почти полсотни человек, — закончил за нее предложение Тони. — Черт возьми.

Если добавить сюда его родителей и тех агентов Щ.И.Т.а, которых он убил, когда кэп пытался остановить проект Озарение... Тони видел записи с камер наблюдения. Их имена тоже нужно найти.

— Что дальше? — спросил он.

— Еще один отчет, — сказала Фрайди, и открыла перед ним файл.

_Отчет:_

_кодовое имя: Зимний солдат_

_Западный Берлин, 15 мая 1955 г._

_Цель:Генерал НАТО Джеймс Келлер_

_Цель была ликвидирована с максимальной эффективностью.  Объект Зимний солдат покинул место ликвидации без происшествий, но прибыл на точку извлечения с опозданием на 7 минут. Товарищу Захарову было поручено провести допрос, для определения причин, которые привели к отклонению от заданных параметров миссии._

_Дополнительные заметки:_

_Ранее обширная тренировочная программа зимнего солдата была сокращена до занятий по рукопашному бою и управлению различными средствами передвижения. Но во время выполнения последней миссии он продемонстрировал исключительные стрелковое мастерство. Я полагаю, что это мышечная память его прошлой жизни. Мы не знаем, связано ли проявление этих навыков с аномальным поведением во время миссии._

_Отклонение от заданных параметров миссии …_  Впервые Тони увидел какой-то намек на то, что Барнс сохранял хотя бы какую-то автономность. И он не мог решить, был ли это пункт в его пользу или гвоздь в его гроб. Было ли это попыткой бороться с тем, во что Гидра его превратила, или он всегда обладал свободой воли и просто игнорировал ее? Если верным было первое, то ему стало даже жалко мужика, а если второе...

Тони посмотрел на экран и понял, что прочитал не все.

_Проект Зимний солдат_

_отчет о тренировочной сессии 15 мая 1955 г._

_После длительного и тщательного допроса я пришел к выводу, что опоздание объекта Зимний Солдат к точке эвакуации было вызвано крайне незначительной причиной, а именно газетой недельной давности. Его внимание привлекла статья, посвященная празднованию десятой годовщины победы союзников в Европе. И хотя статья вызвала у него недоумение, он не продемонстрировал никаких признаков беспокойства, из чего мы сделали вывод, что ментальная имплантация не была скомпрометирована. Товарищ Васильев и я провели дисциплинарное взыскание прямо на месте, чтобы предотвратить возникновение подобной ошибки в будущем, и я рад сообщить, что это было всего лишь незначительной аберрацией в процессе  успешной миссии. Эта ошибка, а также остальные мелкие отклонения будут рассмотрены в процессе тренировки на послушание._

_Несмотря на то, что с момента введения новой процедуры, которая должна была обеспечить  продолжение  сотрудничества со стороны объекта Зимний Солдат, прошло уже несколько месяцев, объект так и не смог полностью адаптироваться к новой процедуре.  Участие тов. Денисова, тов.  Артемьева и в особенности тов. Успенского вызвали у объекта беспрецедентный уровень  тревоги. В некоторых случаях этот уровень был так силен, что объект снова заговорил на английском, что привело к дополнительным дисциплинарным мерам._

_Ментальная и эмоциональная составляющие одинаково важны, когда речь идет о тренировке на послушание. Последние наблюдения показали, что объект прибегает к  отчуждению, а в некоторых случаях даже диссоциации во время данных сессий. Его монотонное повторение фразы “можно я тебе отсосу” звучит неубедительно и раздражающе._

— Пятница, … — Тони пробежался глазами по последнему предложению еще раз, ощущая, что его сердце забилось быстрее раз эдак в десять. — Ты уверена, что все правильно перевела?

— Я могу перепроверить, дай мне минутку, — ответила она.

Тони ждал, мысленно перебирая прочитанное, пытаясь найти логичное объяснение и прикидывая могло ли что-то потеряться при переводе или быть неправильно понято. Но у него в голове крутилась мыслишка, которую он не мог отбросить: “я должен был догадаться”, так что он все понял еще до того, как пятница подтвердила его мысли.

— Все нормально, босс, — сказала она, а Тони скривился, потому что ничто в этой ситуации не было нормальным. — Я все перевела максимально близко к тексту.

К этому моменту Тони уже почти закончил чтение отчета, но заколебался не зная, стоит ли дочитывать. У него него в голове царила звенящая пустота, будто он пошел к дантисту, а тот переборщил с обезболивающим.  И знание, что когда заморозка пройдет, ему будет очень больно.   Он подумал, что раз зашел уже так далеко, то надо дочитать до конца.  

_...Но, несмотря на все вышеописанное, я не считаю, что применяемые нами методы не эффективны. Скорее наоборот, данные результаты демонстрируют, что эти сессии необходимы. Любой приказ, действие хендлера или смена процедуры должны приниматься  без вопросов и возражений. И пока данный уровень покорности не будет достигнут, тренировочные сессии будут продолжены. Товарищам, ответственным за тренировку объекта Зимний Солдат, необходимо проявить творческий подход и настойчивость._

_А.Захаров._

Тони прокрутил еще немного вниз, пока не дошел до фотографий, обозначенных как _Проект Зимний Солдат Сессия№0531._ В каком-то смысле эта фотография напоминала один из снимков, который он увидел, когда только начал разбирать эти файлы. Это была еще одна отсканированная, зернистая, черно-белая фотография. Барнс был снят сзади, он стоял на коленях, голый и в этот раз его можно было узнать по очертаниям механической руки. Кроме него, на заднем плане виднелись нечеткие силуэты, которые скорей всего были агентами гидры, кроме одного, который стоял очень близко к Барнсу, запустив руку в его волосы. Его брюки были спущены, и хотя ракурс не позволял в деталях увидеть что именно происходит, но не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться.

— Есть еще фотографии? — спросил Тони, не отводя взгляда от рук Барнса. Они не были связаны за спиной, а свободно свисали вдоль тела, хотя ладони были сжаты в кулаки.

— Да, несколько десятков. Кроме того есть еще и видео.

— Покажи мне джипеги, — сказал Тони, и подумал, что видео он сейчас не выдержит.

Пятница вывела на экран фото, а Тони пробежался по ним глазами, убеждаясь, что да, происходило именно то, о чем он читал. Все фотографии были подписаны и пронумерованы, более новые были даже в цвете. Самые старые были датированы 1945 годом.  

— Почему я их увидел только сейчас, — спросил Тони раздраженно. Он специально стал разбирать эти чертовы файлы в хронологическом порядке, чтобы не пропустить ни единого слова, а тем более чего-то настолько важного.

— Вы просили отчеты о миссиях и связанные с ними данные, — ответила Пятница, — а эти материалы были в разделе тренировки на послушание.

Тони закрыл файлы, фотографии, все что было на экране и невидящим взглядом обвел мастерскую. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и позволил себе подумать о том, насколько эта ситуация была  пиздецовой, с какой стороны не посмотри.

Сержант Джеймс Барнс, один из Воющих Командос, герой войны, лучший друг Капитана Америки на коленях и с членом гидровца во рту, причем  если верить докладу этого Захарова он об этом умолял… Это было предательство, исторический поворот сюжета, которому самое место в Игре престолов.

Это было изнасилование.

Тони не мог этого не видеть. Даже если Барнс этого хотел, об этом просил, это все равно было изнасилование, потому что  пленники не могут дать согласие.

Он снова задумался о том, знал ли Барнс, что именно с ним делали, помнил ли он. Хотя если учесть его слова о том, что он помнил каждое свое убийство, то должен был помнить. Сказал ли он Стиву? Или Стив узнал из того же таинственного источника, что и про смерть Говарда и Марии? Да знает ли он вообще?

Должен ли Тони ему об этом рассказать?

Тони искал доказательства, которые позволят ему публично распять Зимнего Солдата, а нашел вот это. И изнасилование — это в любом случае изнасилование, но только не тогда, когда речь шла о сми, социальном восприятии и личных мнениях. Потому что в глазах людей степень вины завесила от многих факторов: была ли жертва белой? Богатой? Как насчет распутного поведения? Или может она была пьяной или под кайфом? И так бесконечно. Если учесть, какую охоту развернули на Барнса после нападения в Вене, даже при том что реальный виновник взрывов — Земо был пойман и посажен под замок, у Тони не было сомнений, что Барнса станут ненавидеть еще сильнее.

Станут, в том случае, если эти материалы просочатся в открытый доступ.

У Тони заняло ровно 2 секунды решить, что нет, от него никто эту информацию не получит. Он был не из тех, кто делает такое чужими руками. Но он не знал, что делать дальше.

У его отца была старая, черно-белая фотография, на ней был Говард и Воющие командос в лондонском пабе, и они играли в какую-то  игру с выпивкой. Тони было лет одиннадцать, когда он спросил, почему на фотографии не было Капитана Америки. Ведь его отец постоянно говорил о том, какими хорошими друзьями они были, и Тони думал, что подловил его на вранье. “Роджерс сделал снимок”, ответил ему тогда отец, натянуто улыбаясь. Тони подумал о всех людях на фотографии, даже о Барнсе, и о том, как они улыбались и почувствовал нечто похожее на жалость.

Тони вспомнил, что его отец тоже улыбался, сидя в полутора метрах от того, кто убьет потом  его жену и его самого, но жалость никуда не делась, просто она немного отошла на задний план, снова уступив место ярости.

У многих жизнь не задалась, решил Тони. Но не все они закончили со списком жертв в полсотни человек.  Многих детей абьюзят, но только некоторые из них вырастают и становятся мудаками. А те, кто выросли и стали серийными убийцами, все равно остаются монстрами, что бы там с ними не делали в прошлом. И то, что Тони чувствовал жалость по отношению к этому чуваку, не меняло тот факт, что он убил несколько десятков человек.

— Ладно, Пятница, нам нужно вернуться назад, — сказал Тони, приняв наконец решение, и вытаскивая на экран свернутые файлы. — Мне нужно все данные касающиеся Барнса, Зимнего Солдата, Русской Бабайки, или как его там еще называли. Отчеты о миссиях, отчеты о тренировочных сессиях, медицинские файлы, фото, видео, все. Вернись к самому началу.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кьюриосити - марсоход третьего поколения


	4. РАССВЕТ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> бета - Iolka7

Файлы были в полном беспорядке. Тони так спешил, когда вывозил их из бункера, что сгребал и пихал бумаги по разным коробкам не глядя, уронил одну или две коробки, позволив бумагам разлететься по ветру. Первый файл, который он дал Пятнице на перевод, не был самым старым, он просто первым подвернулся под руку. И из-за того, что хаос, кажется, следовал за ним, как гром следует за молнией, он читал файлы, не обращая внимания на то, что они идут не по порядку.  
  
  
К нему попали не просто текстовые документы, там были фотографии, видеозаписи и карты с отмеченными локациями. Тони порылся и даже нашел схему механической руки Барнса. Она производила впечатление, учитывая, что была сделана в пятидесятых. Тони был даже готов признать, что это второй по качеству протез на свете.  
  
  
Вопреки здравому смыслу, Тони открыл следующий файл. Он сидел над ними уже несколько часов и не смог бы точно сказать, сколько. Глаза слипались, а во рту был гадкий привкус, как будто он не чистил зубы много дней. Невозможно было оторваться от документов, в которых Гидра тщательно протоколировала процесс создания Зимнего Солдата. Тони подумал, что “тщательно”, не отражало процесс во всей полноте, “обсессивно” подходило намного лучше. Этот Захаров явно был одержим Барнсом, как настоящий психопат. Но это было и не удивительно — Гидра привлекала в свои ряды множество психопатов.  
  
  
А кроме того, он не мог отрицать, что и сам одержим Зимним Солдатом.  
  
  
Следующее видео называлось ”Проект: Зимний солдат, сессия №0749”.  
  
  
На нем присутствовала вся команда. Тони читал перевод того, что они говорят, он создал программу для этого давным давно. А кроме того, он пересмотрел достаточно записей, чтобы запомнить, как кого зовут. Например, низкого толстяка звали Денисов, Артемьев носил очки в проволочной оправе, Успенская, о которой писал в своем рапорте Захаров, и чье участие сильнее всего травмировало Барнса, была единственной женщиной. Васильев был высоким и хорошо сложенным, с некоторых ракурсов он даже чем-то напоминал Стива. И Тони даже подумал, что его, наверное, привлекли к участию ради этого сходства. А Захаров... Захаров был садистом и мудаком.  
  
  
Барнс стоял на четвереньках, широко расставив ноги, а Васильев долбился в него сзади. Он так крепко держал его за бедра, что если бы не суперсыворотка, то на них оставались бы синяки. Остальные участники стояли в отдалении, переговариваясь и ожидая своей очереди или возможности тоже поучаствовать. Денисова было не видно, так что Тони предположил, что он держит камеру. Артемьев стоял рядом, медленно надрачивая член. Разговоры были совершенно неразборчивыми, слышны были только звуки ебли и изредка стоны. Барнс не издавал никаких звуков: ни стонов, ни криков, ни всхлипов, даже когда в него втыкали член с размаху и на сухую. Он говорил только по приказу.  
  
  
И это, судя по всему, было любимым развлечением Васильева. Барнс стоял на четвереньках, покачиваясь в такт толчкам Васильева и опустив голову, его волосы, свисая вниз, закрывали лицо от камеры и от участников. Тони подумал, что это единственная человеческая реакция Барнса, которую он наблюдал на видео: тот становился на четвереньки, его перегибали через стол, заставляли скакать на чьем-то члене или извиваться под руками Успенской, и он всегда пытался спрятать лицо. И конечно, они пресекали это поведение.  
  
  
Захаров присел перед ним на корточки, запустил руку ему в волосы, и, ухватив за них, потянул вверх, так что Барнс теперь опирался не на локти, а на вытянутые руки, а голова была запрокинута вверх. Захаров провел пальцами другой руки по губам, прежде чем втолкнуть их ему в рот.  
  
  
— Ты всегда такой молчаливый, — произнес Захаров. — Скажи, чего ты хочешь?  
  
  
Тони знал, к чему все идет. Он пересмотрел уже достаточно подобных видео.  
  
  
— Я хочу тебе отсосать, — произнес в ответ Барнс глухо, монотонно и совершенно безэмоционально. Именно на это Захаров жаловался в отчете, и каждый раз, как Тони его слышал, он чувствовал крохотную надежду на победу. Осознанно или нет, но Барнс не давал этим мудакам того, что они хотели.  
  
  
Краем глаза Тони увидел что-то бело-красное, подпрыгнул на месте и бросился закрывать окно. Черно-белое изображение погасло как раз в тот момент, когда Пеппер вошла в лабораторию.  
  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? Кто умер? Что я натворил? Который сейчас час? — выпалил Тони.  
  
  
Пеппер, которая давно стала специалистом по расшифровке его глупостей, просто сверкнула глазами, сжав губы в тонкую линию.  
  
  
— Недавно рассвело.  
  
  
— Так рано, — сказал он, не придумав ничего лучше.  
  
  
— Я зашла к тебе, прежде чем ехать в офис и продолжать разгребать все те колоссальные завалы, которые ты наворотил.  
  
  
Он не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому предпочел выбрать наиболее безопасный вариант и промолчать.  
  
  
Пеппер продолжила прожигать его взглядом, пауза затянулась. В конце концов, она спросила:  
  
  
— Ты что, смотрел порно?    
  
  
— Э-э-э, — протянул Тони, сразу же погасив голографический экран. Он сам не был уверен. Тони засомневался в мотивах Захарова еще прошлой ночью, просматривая съемки "тренировки на послушание". Их было так много, и все они были настолько одинаковыми, что было непонятно, зачем их все записывали. Разве что затем, чтобы потом пересматривать и дрочить. Но, независимо от того, можно ли это было назвать порнографией, Тони точно не получал от нее удовольствия. Можно сказать, что с самого Афганистана он не чувствовал такого отвращения к сексу, но при этом не мог перестать смотреть.  
  
  
—  Телевизионщики кружат вокруг Старк Индастриз, — сказала Пеппер, с трудом сохраняя спокойствие. — Сначала Соковийское соглашение, потом ваша со Стивом драка в аэропорту, они, как стая акул, почуявших кровь. Совет директоров скоро получит коллективный инфаркт, цена на наши акции падает со свистом, а ты сидишь здесь со своими игрушками и смотришь порно?  
  
  
Тони молча смотрел на нее, разинув рот. Он не знал, что делать, когда она была в такой ярости. Он не видел ее такой с того ужасного дня рождения несколько лет назад и почти забыл, насколько пугающей она может быть. В мире было не так много людей, способных заставить Тони Старка потерять дар речи. Эта часть ее натуры особенно его привлекала.  
  
  
Но его молчание разозлило ее еще сильнее. Казалось, она готова затопать ногами от ярости. Пеппер протянула руку и вывела на экран последний отчет, который он рассматривал, и Тони не успел ей помешать.  
  
  
  
Отчет  
  
  
Кодовое имя: Зимний Солдат  
  
  
Мадрипур, 1 января 1956 г.  
  
  
Цель: Британский посол Дайтон Грейнс  
  
  
_  
Цель была устранена, сопуствующий ущерб признан допустимым. Власти Мадрипура закрыли дело в следствие отсутсвия улик. Кодовое имя: Зимний Солдат вернулся на точку сбора без происшествий.  
_  
__  
  
  
В этом отчете не было дополнительных заметок, к которым Тони успел привыкнуть. Это означало, что миссия была полностью успешной, и во время следующей тренировки на послушание Барнс получил "награду" за убийство дюжины человек.  
  
  
— Тони, — Пеппер произнесла его имя со злостью. Она присела на край стола. Многие годы подряд она спускалась к нему в мастерскую, чтобы донимать его вопросами и давать ему в руки всякое, просто чтобы позлить. Но ни разу она не позволила грязи или машинному маслу коснуться своей одежды. Тони знал, что белое платье от Армани, которое сейчас было на ней, не станет исключением.  
  
  
Ему бы хотелось сказать, что он рад ее видеть, но это было бы неправдой.  
  
  
— Зачем ты пришла? — спросил Тони, с силой потерев лицо. Он уколол пальцы щетиной, которая пробилась на подбородке. Ему был просто необходим кофе, который мог решить три из двух тысяч его проблем: спасти от головной боли, адской усталости, и от того, что ему приходилось смотреть в лицо Пеппер и видеть там раздражение, смешанное с пониманием.  
  
  
— Я звонила тебе всего двадцать раз, — сказала она, и в голосе снова прозвучала злость. —  Не удивительно, что ты согласен разговаривать только с Роуди.  
  
  
Конечно, Пеппер ездила в больницу, чтобы его проведать. Он сложил в уме один плюс один.  
  
  
— Ты в курсе про Сибирь? — спросил он, поднявшись, и направился к кофеварке, чтобы сварить себе очередную порцию кофе.  
  
  
— Да, — ответила она сдержанно, поднялась и пошла за ним. — Еще звонил Стив. Он сказал...  
  
  
— Мне плевать, что он сказал, —  отрезал Тони. — Он тебе звонил? С какого номера? Ты отследила?  
  
  
— Нет, я его не отслеживала, — сказала Пеппер резко. — Мне это не нужно, я уверена, что этим займется Росс. У него есть судебное предписание. Об этом были мои звонки номер три и четыре. Его люди отслеживают звонки мои, твои, Роуди и всех, кто имеет хоть какое-то отношение к Мстителям. А раз почти все, кто имеет отношение к Мстителям, у тебя на зарплате, они просто начали следить за всеми в Старк Индастриз. Так что они либо очень тщательно подошли к своей работе, либо делают это специально, чтобы достать меня.  
  
  
— Росс не тебя пытается достать, а меня, — отмахнулся Тони, насыпая в кофеварку молотый кофе.  
  
  
— Ну, ему удалось задеть и меня заодно.  
  
  
— Это потому, что он знает, что ты придешь и будешь клевать меня вместо него, —  сказал он, попытавшись улыбнуться, но у него ничего не вышло.  
  
  
— Это еще не все, — сказала Пеппер. — Росс попытался получить еще одну повестку. Об этом были звонки шесть, семь и девять. Он хочет знать подробности того, что произошло в Германии, все спецификации оборудования, задействованного там, и кто может помогать Стиву скрываться от преследования. Речь идет о квинджете, о твоем костюме, о реактивном ранце Сокола, о твоем реакторе, все, что тебе известно о создании Вижна, о Пятнице, все данные о Щ.И.Т.е, которые получил ты или твой отец...  
  
  
Тони фыркнул и запустил кофеварку. Очень в духе Росса попытаться воспользоваться ситуацией и наложить лапу на СИ и все ее технологии. Его это совсем не удивило. Вообще-то, он и Железным Человеком стал в ответ на попытки украсть его технологии.  
  
  
— Раз они не выбили еще мои двери, я так понимаю, ты их остановила.  
  
  
— Армия адвокатов на зарплате СИ их остановила, — сказала Пеппер. — Ты подписал Соковийское соглашение, а значит, Железный Человек не имеет права предпринимать какие-либо действия без одобрения совета. Никто не в курсе того, что произошло в Сибири, так что никто не может обвинить тебя в нарушении соглашения, что дало бы основания судье выписать на тебя ордер. А если речь идет не о Железном Человеке, а о технологиях СИ, то они находятся в частной собственности и защищены патентами.  
  
  
— Умно.  
  
  
— Тебе повезло, что твоя выходка перед сенатором Стерном несколько лет назад создала прецедент, — сказала Пеппер.  
  
  
— И то, что последний мудак, который попытался отобрать мой костюм, оказался тайным агентом ГИДРы, — ответил Тони. — Я так думаю, Россу это сравнение пришлось не по вкусу.  
  
  
— Почему ты не в курсе? Росс тебе что, не звонил? Мне он позвонил, наверное, семнадцать миллионов раз.  
  
  
— Конечно, звонил, — ответил Тони. — Но я всегда перевожу его звонки в режим ожидания, пока он не теряет терпение и не вешает трубку.  
  
  
— И по какой причине ты так поступаешь? — спросила Пеппер. — Чтобы позлить его или потому, что ты скорее готов рыться в данных на Зимнего Солдата, которые устарели на несколько десятков лет?  
  
  
Он пожал плечами.  
  
  
— И то, и другое.  
  
  
Пеппер тяжело вздохнула.  
  
  
— Но почему, Тони? — Она указала на экран, на котором все еще был выведен отчет по Зимнему Солдату. — Зачем ты этим занимаешься? Ты нужен людям. Живым людям, твоим друзьям, сотрудникам твоей компании, самой компании — им всем нужна твоя помощь, а ты заперся здесь, чтобы что? Чтобы доказать, что Зимний Солдат убил кучу народа? Весь мир в курсе. Никому не станет лучше от того, что ты будешь здесь сидеть, злиться и придумывать планы мести...  
  
  
— Мне нужно понять, — сказал он, оборвав ее на полуслове. Его голос звучал хрипло и нетвердо, будто он вот-вот расплачется. Тони прочистил горло и попытался снова. —  Мне нужно понять, как это случилось. — Он снова повернулся к экрану, повернул его к Пеппер и прокрутил изображение до фотографии, на которой для разнообразия были изображены жертвы Зимнего Солдата, а не он сам. —  Приемлемый уровень сопутствующих потерь, — сказал он, указывая на экран. — Британский посол Далтон Грейнс был на вечеринке по поводу дня рождения, когда Зимний Солдат ворвался туда и убил всех присутствующих, тринадцать человек, включая девятилетнего сына Грейнса. И это был не единственный случай, но все эти люди... мои родители... Для него они были сопутствующими потерями.  
  
  
Тони развернулся на месте, потому что ему было невыносимо сидеть под прямым взглядом Пеппер, к тому же, у него возникло чувство, будто он задыхается, и он подумал, что движение поможет. Вся мастерская выглядела как-то странно. Он так долго концентрировался на других вещах, что сейчас не смог бы сказать, все ли стоит на своих местах.  
  
  
— В какой-то момент с ним произошло что-то, из-за чего убивать невинных людей для него стало проще, чем терпеть то, что ГИДРА с ним делала. Я хочу найти этот момент. Мне нужно понять.  
  
  
— Ты уже давно все понял, — печально ответила Пеппер.  
  
  
— Что?  
  
  
— Я знаю тебя, Тони, ты давно должен был понять, — повторила она. — Особенно если учесть, что именно ты смотрел, когда я вошла, и что ты говорил мне про...  
  
  
— Уходи.  
  
  
Он отвернулся и направился к кофеварке, в которой уже было достаточно кофе, чтобы наполнить чашку.  
  
  
— Тони...  
  
  
— Это тебе нужно было время и пространство, это ты хотела взять перерыв, а теперь ты врываешься в мою мастерскую? Теперь ты не хочешь оставить меня в покое? —  сказал Тони, глядя в стену. Он не мог смотреть ей в лицо. Ему хотелось закрыть глаза, спрятаться, забраться в костюм, как-то защититься. Но ближайший костюм находился в другом конце мастерской, и в глубине души он понимал, что вызвать его, чтобы спрятаться от Пеппер, было очень по-детски. Не впервые ему захотелось, чтобы модель брони Bleeding Edge была готова.  
  
  
За спиной у него Пеппер сказала:  
  
  
— Может, ты хоть скажешь мне, что говорить прессе и Совету директоров от твоего имени?  
  
  
— Придумай что-нибудь, —  ответил Тони, наливая себе кофе. — Ты же так хорошо меня знаешь.  
  
  
—  Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, поэтому я не буду им говорить ничего из того, что ты бы мог сказать, —  ответила она.  
  
  
Пеппер ушла, цокая каблуками и хлопнув стеклянной дверью, пока Тони медленно размешивал сахар в чашке с кофе. Он не мог сказать, остался ли этот раунд за ним. У него теснило в груди, как в ту ночь, когда Стейн вырвал у него реактор. Он потер шрамы сквозь футболку и вернулся за стол. Он не чувствовал в себе сил, чтобы решать проблемы реального мира. Вместо этого он открыл последнее видео, которое смотрел, промотал до места, на котором остановился, и нажал кнопку play.  
  
  
— Я хочу тебе отсосать, — сказал Барнс мертвым голосом, пока Васильев яростно долбился в него сзади, и Тони почувствовал нечто похожее напобеду.  
  
  
Захаров отпустил Барнса и изо всех сил ударил его по лицу тыльной стороной ладони. В этот момент Васильев ухватил его одной рукой за живое плечо, чтобы было удобнее.  
  
  
— Ты тут не главный, приказы отдаешь не ты. Если чего-то хочешь, то придется хорошенько попросить, может, тогда получишь.  
  
  
Если Барнса и удивило изменение привычной процедуры, то он никак этого не показал. Он снова посмотрел перед собой совершенно пустым взглядом, таким же, как в Берлине, и повторил: "Можно тебе отсосать?"  
  
  
—  Ну, не знаю, — сказал Захаров. Васильев провел ногтями по спине Барнса сверху до низу, и в царапинах выступила кровь, которая на черно-белой пленке выглядела черной. — Не похоже, что ты и правда этого хочешь. Он развернулся и потянулся к чему-то, находящемуся за пределами экрана.  
  
  
— Пожалуйста! — воскликнул Барнс. Впервые в его голосе зазвучало отчаяние. —  Позвольте мне вам отсосать, сэр, прошу вас!  
  
  
Тони не знал, чем именно Захаров угрожал Барнсу, но ему удалось вызвать у него редкую вспышку эмоций. Он снова повернулся к Барнсу, схватил его за волосы и заставил смотреть на себя, выгнув шею под болезненным углом.  
  
  
— Ты плохо стараешься. Неубедительно.  
  
  
— Пожалуйста, сэр, мне очень нужно, — умолял Барнс, пока Васильев стонал и размашисто трахал его. — Дайте мне почувствовать, какой он большой, заставьте меня задохнуться, я хочу чувствовать вкус вашей спермы неделю. Пожалуйста, сэр...  
  
  
Крохотное пламя победы в груди Тони погасло, когда Захаров опустился перед Барнсом на колени и сунул тому в рот свой член.  
  
  
— Кому ты еще сосал, а? — спросил он, ухватив Барнса обеими руками за волосы и натягивая по самые гланды. — Это не мы научили тебя так умолять.  
  
  
Остальные засмеялись.  
  
  
— Скажи, Солдат, у кого хуй больше, у меня или Капитана Америки? — спросил Захаров, пока трахал Барнса в рот, и все вокруг засмеялись.  
  
  
Васильев кончил со стоном и вытащил член, шумно отдуваясь. Пока он натягивал штаны, Захаров продолжил долбить Барнса в горло, а потом вошел на всю длину и застыл на долгое мгновение.  
  
  
— Твоя миссия сегодня была успешной, Солдат, — сказал он, любовно поглаживая лицо Барнса, пока тот давился его членом, но не пытался отстраниться. Он никогда не пытался отстраниться. Тони увидел отблеск света на его руке и снова удивился, что тот не сопротивлялся. Барнс же мог убить всех и каждого в этой комнате, не напрягаясь, но почему-то этого не делал. Почему?  
  
  
— Гидра ценит верность и успешность, — сказал Захаров, вынимая член, пока Барнс кашлял, пытаясь отдышаться. — На спину, Солдат. Успенская выдаст тебе награду.  
  
  
Тони слышал по его голосу, что козел ухмылялся, пока Барнс переворачивался на спину. Его член был мягким и совершенно невозбужденным. Тони видел жестокую улыбку на лице Успенской, когда она  подошла, стягивая с себя рубашку через голову.  
  
  
Не улыбался один Барнс.  
  
  
Тони остановил видео и погасил дисплей, чувствуя подступающую тошноту. Он невидящим взглядом обвел свою мастерскую, чувствуя фантомные прикосновения рук к своему телу. “Пора спать”, — подумал он, потому что ни о чем другом в этот момент он не способен был думать. Все остальное было либо слишком сложным, либо слишком болезненным. Так что он отправился в постель, приняв перед этим снотворное. Четыре таблетки, чтобы наверняка спать без сновидений.


	5. ПЕЧЬ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> бета - Мартышия Адамс <3

Выписка Роуди из вашингтонского госпиталя была назначена на 8 утра, поэтому Тони поступил в своем стиле и прилетел за ним на вертолете к десяти. А что, ему нужно было заставить Роуди трястись до базы Мстителей на машине? На это ушло бы несколько часов. А кроме того, у него не было машины просторной достаточно, чтобы поездка в ней не повредила позвоночнику, который собрали, словно пазл. Какую бы машину он ни купил, Роуди каждый раз ругался, что ему не хватает места для ног. Тони всегда говорил, что ему важнее другое, а Роуди в ответ утверждал, что это попытка кое-что компенсировать.

Именно поэтому Роуди был лучшим другом из возможных. Ему всегда было плевать на власть.

Это отличное качество для друга и отвратительное для врага. В юности Тони смеялся над теми, кто его недооценивал, а затем сметал их с лица земли. Десять колец недооценили его, и он не оставил от них камня на камне. Ванко вообще думал, что сможет справиться с Тони при помощи дронов. Стив тоже его недооценил, и, чтобы изменить его мнение, Тони пришлось утащить атомную бомбу в портал. А вот последние разы с Мандарином и Альтроном уже не вызывали желания смеяться.

Он начал задумываться, не правы ли они.

Нельзя сказать, что Росс его недооценивал, но он его и не уважал. Россу было наплевать на Тони Старка, на его деньги, технологии и то, что он может учинить с их помощью. Формально они были союзниками, так что, по идее, Тони должно было быть все равно, боится ли его Росс и уважает ли. Но Тони не мог абстрагироваться от мысли, что чем дальше заходила ситуация с Соковийским соглашением, тем сильнее Росс походил не на союзника, а на врага.

Именно эта мысль пришла ему в голову, когда он поднял взгляд от смартфона и увидел Росса, направляющегося к нему от больничного входа. Чтобы не терять времени понапрасну в ожидании Роуди, Тони просматривал очередной отчет о Зимнем Солдате, который Пятница скинула ему на телефон. И хотя он прибыл в больницу с опозданием, медики, в лучших традициях всех больниц мира, задерживали выписку уже на 4 часа, и Тони решил, что это могло быть срежиссированно самим Россом, чтобы сделать возможной эту встречу. Сунув телефон в карман, он посмотрел на госсекретаря поверх солнечных очков.

— Господин Госсекретарь, — сказал он, — я бы пожал вам руку, но боюсь подхватить бюрократию.

— Скорее, немного здравого смысла, — ответил Росс, расстегивая пиджак и садясь рядом. — Если бы у тебя он был хотя бы в зачаточном состоянии, ты отвечал бы на мои звонки.

— Я отвечаю.

— А потом переводишь меня в режим ожидания.

— Я же говорил, мне нравится видеть мигающую лампочку на телефоне. Это так успокаивает, что я прямо сразу засыпаю. Разве тебе не нравится музыка, которая играет в режиме ожидания? Я всегда ее слушаю, когда работаю...

— Старк, — Росс оборвал его на полуслове, — нам нужно поговорить.

— Так мы разве не этим сейчас занимаемся?

— У тебя есть данные на Роджерса и Барнса, — сказал Росс, не обращая внимания на попытки Тони язвить. — В твоих интересах будет передать их мне.

— Роджерс. Высокий, блондин, суперчеловек. Разъезжает вокруг на своей лошади, которую комит собственной праведностью. Барнс, пониже Роджерса, железная рука, шикарные волосы. Иногда у него сносит крышу, и он может убить десяток твоих лучших агентов, даже не вспотев. Эти данные? — спросил Тони. — Странно, что ты до сих пор не знаешь всего этого.

— Нет, не эти, — ответил Росс, доставая из кармана  телефон. — Вот эти.

Он начал читать вслух:

«Отчет о миссии: ЗИМНИЙ СОЛДАТ

Алжир, 1 апреля 1956 г.

Цель: французский министр обороны Жак Дюпюи

Цель ликвидирована. Алжирское национальное движение заявило…»

— Откуда это у тебя? — сказал Тони, только сейчас осознав, что сидел затаив дыхание. Слава богу, у него был отличный покерфейс, иначе Росс не только переиграл бы его, но еще и узнал бы об этом.

— Этот файл переслали на твой телефон в 10:48 сегодня утром. У меня ордер на всю входящую и исходящую корреспонденцию сотен служащих СИ, включая тебя. Разве тебе не прислали уведомление?

Вероятно присылали, а кроме того Пеппер лично говорила ему об этом. Пятница скинула ему этот файл на телефон, и хотя она была крайне продвинутым ИИ, но все равно оставалась всего лишь очень мощным компьютером, а это значило, во-первых, что данное действие нельзя было признать вручением корреспонденции, это всего лишь копирование файла с сервера. Следовательно, у Росса в СИ были глаза, которых быть не должно, но он не мог ничего сделать с тем, что имел, иначе этот разговор не состоялся бы.

— У меня есть ещё кое-что, — сказал Росс, убирая телефон. — Видео, датированное две тысячи восьмым годом, которое окажется в сети, если я не получу все данные, касающиеся Капитана Америки и Зимнего Солдата, в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа.

Тони пока не попадалось ничего, датированного две тысячи восьмым. Он все еще копался в данных за пятидесятые и шестидесятые, время от времени натыкаясь на файлы из сорок пятого. Но судя по видео, что он уже просмотрел, у Росса не было ничего хорошего. Барнс был одним из пятерых человек, которых Тони ненавидел всей душой, но вариант сделать эти видео достоянием общественности он даже не рассматривал. Это было слишком.

Поэтому его не удивило, что Росс не погнушался угрожать ему именно этим.

— Прости, — сказал Тони, — может, я дурак и чего-то не понимаю, но какой тебе прок от данных, устаревших на шестьдесят  лет?

— То, что США посчитают нужным сделать с засекреченной информацией, будет касаться тебя только в том случае, если я решу, что тебе нужно об этом  знать.

— Дай угадаю, сегодня у тебя нет настроения играть в Жана Люка Пикара*?

— Разве что ты решишь сделать нам пасс, — ответил Росс, поднимаясь и застегивая пиджак. — Я не хочу сливать видео в интернет...

— Точно так же, как не хочешь меня шантажировать, — перебил его Тони.

— ...Но я сделаю это, если ты меня вынудишь. — Он направился к выходу, сунув руки в карманы. — Двадцать четыре часа, Старк, — бросил он через плечо. — На этот раз постарайся уложиться в дедлайн.

Тони смотрел ему вслед, пытаясь придумать остроумный ответ. Он очень хотел оставить за собой последнее слово, чтобы уесть Росса, но все варианты оказались позабыты, когда медбрат вывез в коридор инвалидную коляску, где сидел Роуди.

Только сейчас до Тони наконец со всей ясностью дошло, что Роуди не уйдет из больницы на своих двоих. Что, может быть, он никогда не сможет ходить. Конечно, он и так это знал, доктора повторяли это каждый на свой лад, но одно дело слышать, а другое — увидеть своими глазами. Но вместо того чтобы начать рвать на себе волосы от отчаяния, Тони окинул взглядом медбрата и сказал:

— К тебе даже не приставили горячую медсестричку? — Парень сердито на него посмотрел, когда Тони оттеснил его в сторону и перехватил управление коляской. — А мне говорили, что это один из лучших госпиталей в стране.

— У тебя было столько времени, и это все, что ты смог придумать? — ответил Роуди. — Это даже не однострочник, там целых два предложения.

Тони пожал плечами:

— Меня отвлекли.

— Отвлекли от попыток показать всем, насколько ты умен? С трудом в это верится.

— Давай я лучше продемонстрирую, насколько я богат. Вертолет ждет.

— Я летал на вертолете, Тони, меня этим не удивишь, —  сказал Роуди, покаТони выкатывал его из дверей больницы.

— Собственным вертолетом вполне можно удивить.

— Нет, вот я выжил после того, как разбился в костюме. Это да, удивительно.

— А знаешь, что еще удивительно? Слетать на атомной ракете в портал и спасти Нью-Йорк от инопланетного вторжения.

— Да ты что? Почему же ты молчал? Об этом нужно было  рассказать, — ответил Роуди.

— А я не рассказывал?

— Ни разу, — сказал Роуди. — Но я понимаю, хвастаться тем, что ты герой — не очень героично. Так что понятно, почему ты скромно об этом умолчал.

Тони мог бы придумать остроумный ответ, но решил ограничиться улыбкой.

***

Когда они вернулись на базу, Тони продемонстрировал Роуди его комнаты, полностью оборудованные для человека на коляске, и представил ему команду физиотерапевтов, которых он для него нанял. Глава команды был профессором университета Делавэр —  согласился взяться за это после того, как Тони предложил ему кучу денег.

Оказавшись в одиночестве в своей мастерской, Тони с легкостью вернулся к привычной рутине последних недель: включить кофеварку, вывести на голографические дисплеи новый отчет по делу Зимнего солдата, произвольно вытащенный из кучи файлов.

Отчет

Кодовое имя: Зимний солдат

Заметки по проекту, 11 октября 1945 г.

_После долгих безуспешных попыток, я с неудовольствием должен сообщить о неудаче нашего американского проекта. Боль и физический дискомфорт действуют на подопытного, но не настолько эффективно, как мы надеялись. Наибольшее впечатление на него произвела потеря руки. Но, к сожалению, мы не имеем возможности нарочно калечить его или угрожать этим ради достижения нашей цели. В случае получения дальнейших серьезных повреждений он перестанет являться ценным активом организации. И он достаточно умен, чтобы сделать это умозаключение, поэтому все угрозы оказываются неэффективными._

_Пока наши коллеги из Департамента Х продолжают работать над процессом ментальной имплантации, мы вынуждены перейти к более варварским методам. Субъект оказывает сопротивление, даже подвергаясь крайне суровым методам допросов и индоктринации. Если физические воздействия останутся на прежнем уровне, я считаю, что объект Зимний Солдат погибнет раньше, чем будет достигнуто необходимое нам ментальное состояние объекта. Нам необходимо найти альтернативный метод воздействия._

Тони точно знал, какой именно альтернативный метод они избрали. И аналитическая часть его разума даже понимала почему. Сексуальное насилие причиняет моральные страдания как и традиционные пытки, но при этом физические повреждения гораздо менее значительны. Это стало эффективным способом поставить Барнса на колени буквально и фигурально.

И через двадцать четыре часа именно этот метод использует Росс, чтобы заставить Барнса и Роджерса выйти из укрытия.

— Пятница, мне нужны все видеофайлы, датированные две тысячи восьмым  годом, — сказал он, закрыв файл с отчетом. Скорее всего, Росс наложил лапу на видео, аналогичное тому, что Тони уже не раз видел — с Барнсом, Захаровым и прочими. Он мог принять антикризисные меры, но нужно было точно знать, что за туз у Росса в рукаве.

После долгой паузы Пятница сказала:

— У меня нет файлов за две тысячи восьмой  год.

— Проверь еще раз.

— Это излишне, босс. Гидра достала его из крио в две тысячи шестом году для выполнения миссии в Одессе, а после ее завершения они снова отправили его в крио. Это последняя запись до две тысячи четырнадцатого.

— Значит, что-то удалили.

— Или этих данных никогда не было в Сибири.

— Что бы это ни было, Росс считает, что оно вызовет настоящий взрыв. Пройдись по файлам Щ.И.Т.а, все смерти и серьезные события в две тысячи восьмом. Нам нужно определить, к чему приложил руку Зимний Солдат.

На его дисплее возникали статьи и файлы, тасуясь словно колода карт, и он начал их просматривать. Немецкий экономист, влиятельный член криминального семейства Боннано и журналист, который вел расследование, были убиты с интервалом 9 дней. Бомба в Танзании убила 49 человек, и ни одна из организаций не взяла на себя ответственность. В Канаде  разбился самолет вдали от городов, Щ.И.Т нашел черный ящик и не сообщил никаким агентствам о том, что именно там было записано. К сожалению, чтобы получить доступ к тем записям, нужен был уровень доступа как у Ника Фьюри. Грузовой контейнер был отправлен из порта Лос-Анджелеса в Токио, но так и не достиг места назначения, он бесследно пропал посреди Тихого океана.

Полтора часа спустя он спросил разочарованно:

— Больше ничего нет?

— В две тысячи восьмом  тебя похитили Десять колец.

Как будто он мог об этом забыть.

— Я хочу сказать, еще что-то важное, — сказал Тони, закатив глаза. Он был совершенно точно уверен, что к этому происшествию Зимний Солдат не имел отношения. Десять колец не были Гидрой, они даже не были настолько высоко в ранге Злобных Мудаков, чтобы попасть в союзники к Гидре.

Кроме того, весь этот пиздец был устроен Обадайей Стейном, и как только файлы Щ.И.Т.а попали в руки к Тони, он сразу же проверил все связи. Обадайя не был Гидрой, он был всего лишь злобным мудаком, способным на предательство и убийство.

— Продолжай поиски, — сказал Тони, закрыв текущее окно и вызвав на экран схему. — Скажешь мне, если что-то найдешь.

Тони смотрел на экзоскелет, который начал разрабатывать для Роуди. Он все продумал: материалы, амплитуду движения, крепления и стабильность, — поэтому  и не увидел на схеме ничего нового. Теперь нужно было, чтобы Роуди примерил его, чтобы экзоскелет можно было настроить и подогнать под хозяина.

Кажется, в последнее время это стало лейтмотивом его жизни: подожди и посмотри, что будет, отреагируй; если нужно, то импровизируй. И угроза Росса слить видео в интернет была ярким тому примером. Что именно он сделает, если ему удастся найти информацию раньше, чем истечет срок, назначенный Россом? Единственная возможность не позволить Россу взорвать интернет — передать ему файлы на Зимнего Солдата. Это предательство будет гораздо менее публичным, но намного более подлым поступком. Меньшим злом казалось позволить Россу делать что угодно с его видео. Бляха муха, он уже видел в будущем целую череду крайне неприятных разговоров о том, какой он мудак. Единственное, что он мог сейчас делать — это ждать и надеяться, что сможет минимизировать ущерб, когда все взорвется прямо ему в лицо.

И несмотря на его невероятные способности к импровизации, он не очень хотел участвовать во этом всем.

Ибо если судить по недавним событиям, он точно сожжет и этот мост, когда до него доберется.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жан Люк Пикар — персонаж научно-фантастического телевизионного сериала «Звёздный путь: Следующее поколение»


	6. ДЕВЯТЬ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> бета - Мартышия Адамс <3

Где-то звонил телефон.

Даже сквозь сон Тони ощутил раздражение. Во-первых, звонок был старомодным, как у дисковых телефонов, у Тони от него чуть кровь из ушей не пошла. Такой звонок стоял на телефоне у Стива, пока Клинт не стащил его, чтобы Тони cмог навсегда отключить на нем звук.

Во-вторых, он отключал в своей спальне все средства связи, и его выбесило, что он все-таки что-то пропустил. А ведь он даже специально изменил код Пятницы, чтобы исключить свою спальню из сети наблюдения и коммуникаций. С телефоном все было еще проще — он его просто выключил. ему не нужно было беспокоиться о Роуди, в его распоряжении была целая база и толпа докторов, готовых заниматься его здоровьем. Тони мог забыть о нем на несколько часов и не мучиться потом угрызениями совести. А больше на базе не было никого, о ком нужно было бы волноваться.

А вот за пределами базы...

Сегодня он уже проигнорировал звонок от Росса. Пятница что-то говорила про нападение на Рафт. Только ему было насрать, потому что он ничего не мог и не хотел делать по этому поводу. Хотя нет, ему было не насрать, но совершенно не на те вещи, которые волновали Росса. Клинт и остальные сбежали? Отлично. Он бы и сам помог им оказаться на свободе, если бы придумал способ самому не загреметь в тюрьму.

Не из-за побега он свалился в постель сразу, как показал Роуди экзоскелет. А тут еще ужасно раздражающий пакет от Стива. Нет, ну правда, ему обязательно было извиняться? Почему он не дал Тони спокойно наслаждаться гневом и ощущением, что его предали? Стив что, не мог просто возненавидеть Тони за то, что он попытался убить его лучшего друга? Тогда чувство ненависти было бы взаимным, и Тони не чувствовал бы себя последним говнюком. Гнев было необходимо прочувствовать, проникнуться им, иначе катарсиса не достичь. А Стив, кажется, сразу перепрыгнул на стадию принятия, и Тони опять не мог за ним угнаться. Он даже прислал Тони телефон на случай, если...

Чертов телефон продолжал трезвонить.

Тони перекатился на спину и, не имея сил открыть глаза, начал вслепую шарить на прикроватной тумбочке. Наконец он нащупал его, открыл, приложил к уху и прохрипел что-то невнятное в качестве приветствия.

— Тони. — Это был голос Стива.

Только в этот момент пазл сложился у Тони в голове. Он думал, что отключил все, что можно, но забыл телефон-раскладушку, который ему прислал Стив.

— Слушай, у меня мало времени, — продолжил Стив. — Я просто звоню узнать, как ты.

Тони перекатился на спину и тупо уставился в потолок.

— Это глупый вопрос, я понимаю, но я... Ты еще там? — спросил Стив.

— Да, я просто... — Он потер лицо свободной рукой, пытаясь прогнать сон. — ... Пытаюсь понять, это сон или нет.

Стив замолчал на несколько секунд.

— Ты спал?

— Да, нам, обычным людям, регулярно приходится спать. — Хотя слово «обычный» к его привычкам подходило с очень большой натяжкой.

— И давно ты спишь?

— Я не знаю, который час?

— А ты где? Сейчас 6 вечера.

— Какого дня? 

Однажды он не спал семьдесят два часа подряд, а затем проспал часов тридцать. Так что, уснув в субботу и проснувшись в понедельник,  долго не мог сообразить, что к чему. А в другой раз Тони очень долго бодрствовал, потом уснул часов в восемь утра, проснулся в девять и решил, что прошли сутки, а оказалось, что прошел всего час. Время — забавная штука, причем не только потому, что это ментальный конструкт.

— Сегодня четверг.

— Угу, значит восемь часов. 

Дедлайн, установленный Россом, прошел, когда он спал, как и планировалось. Видео, которым его шантажировал Росс, уже давно попало в сеть и, наверное, стало вирусным, если он слил его на популярный сайт. Вероятно, Стив звонил ему именно поэтому. Тони не очень радовала перспектива объяснять Стиву, что он и виноват и не виноват в том, что теперь весь мир может зайти на Порнхаб и полюбоваться на то, как его бойфренда насилуют.

— Тони, — Стив вздохнул. — Включи новости.

Не похоже было, что он сердится. И не похоже, что он разочарован, а такое случалось намного чаще. Голос Стива звучал печально.

От этой мысли его накрыло волной ужаса. Он чуть не свалился с кровати и начал судорожно соединять провода и втыкать вилки в розетки, чтобы восстановить все то, что отключил, пытаясь обеспечить себе максимальную изоляцию. Но даже занимаясь всем этим, он не выпускал телефона, который прижимал к уху плечом.

— Слушай, я понимаю, что все плохо, но поверь, это меньшее из двух зол.

— Ты вообще о чем?

— И я знаю, что когда тебе предлагают выбрать из двух зол, ты обычно выбираешь что-то третье, но тут не было третьего варианта. Я не смог ничего придумать.

Стив в трубке замолчал. Тони стоило оборвать звонок, закрыть "раскладушку" и развеять иллюзию того, что он был не один, в тот момент, когда он наконец смог включить голографический дисплей. На экране высветился последний файл, который Тони читал перед сном:

«Отчет: 

кодовое имя Зимний Солдат

Париж, 12 мая 1956

_ Объект: Алжирская мирная конференция _

_ Все цели были уничтожены». _

Он закрыл окно и включил новости. Ему не пришлось долго искать.

«...Старк Индастриз все еще не прокомментировали эти шокирующие откровения. Наши источники в юридическом отделе СИ сообщили, что всем крупнейшим поисковым системам от имени Тони Старка направлены официальные ходатайства не обрабатывать поисковые запросы на видеозапись, появившуюся в сети сегодня утром. Но несмотря на это, восьмидесятиминутное видео уже успело стать вирусным…»

Блондинистая телеведущая изо всех сил изображала печаль и участие, но за свою жизнь Тони отлично научился читать людей; это —ну, и еще математику. И он знал, что журналистам плевать на содержание новостей, их заботит только то, они ли первые их сообщают.

А эта новость грозила сломать интернет, да и самого Тони, если он им позволит. Где-то вдалеке что-то говорил Стив. Тони сбросил звонок. Он был слишком занят чтением заголовка: «ШОКИРУЮЩЕЕ ВИДЕО: ТОНИ СТАРК И ПЫТКИ, КОТОРЫМ ЕГО ПОДВЕРГЛИ В РУКАХ ДЕСЯТИ КОЛЕЦ». 

Ни о чем не думая, он снова запустил Пятницу.

— Где ты был? — Ее голос доносился из колонок. Из-за того, что она злилась, акцент стал еще более заметным. — Я несколько часов пыталась...

— Я спал, — ответил Тони. — Плевать, это не важно. Запусти видео. Сама знаешь какое.

Голос пятницы прозвучал нерешительно:

— Тебе нужен оригинал?

Копии. Конечно, интернет наводнили копии. К этому моменту из него уже наверное понаделали мемов. 

— Нет. Я знаю, кто его слил.

— Босс, ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

— И не нужно сообщать, сколько у меня пропущенных звонков и сообщений, я уверен, что их там уже за сотню, — сказал Тони, когда телефон в его руке снова зазвонил. Он опять сбросил звонок. — Просто запусти видео.

У нее заняло всего три секунды, чтобы его найти.

Все началось с того, что камера затряслась, потом в фокусе оказалось смуглое лицо. Мужчина нахмурился и подергал камеру, убедившись, что она снимает, затем ее резко развернули, и на экране показалась комната. Даже восемь лет спустя вид оказался знакомым: грубо обтесанные каменные стены, скудная разномастная мебель, состоящая из стола и пары стульев и, конечно, металлическая ванна в дальнем углу.

От вида этой комнаты его затошнило. Тони давно ничего не ел и блевать ему было нечем, но если он не будет осторожен, это его не спасет. «Все нормально, я справлюсь», — подумал он, игнорируя чувство онемения в ушах и то, что все звуки стали доноситься словно сквозь вату. Картинка была ужасной, но хуже всего был звук: плеск воды, крики, его собственные вопли и хрипы, которые он издавал, пытаясь вдохнуть.

— Босс, я правда не думаю...

— Отключить звук.

Голос Пятницы и звук видео сразу же отключились, и теперь он слышал лишь  собственное сдавленное дыхание и назойливо звонящий в руках телефон. Он проигнорировал звонок и сосредоточился на видео. Он снова напомнил себе, что с ним все в порядке, ему просто нужно узнать, что это был за день и чему именно весь мир стал свидетелем, а после этого он сразу выключит.

Первые двенадцать минут были именно такими, как он ожидал: двое удерживали его за плечи, макнув лицом в ванну с водой. Он сопротивлялся и пытался вырваться, иногда они позволяли ему поднять голову и вдохнуть. Еще один орал ему в лицо на плохом английском, требуя, чтобы Тони построил для них ракету.

Это продолжалось три дня. В первый день после часа агрессивных водных процедур он очнулся на земляном полу от того, что один из его мучителей делал ему искусственное дыхание. Очевидно, это оказалось неприятным опытом не только для него, поэтому они начали оставлять его в покое после того, как он отрубался.

Идея дугового реактора пришла к нему, как раз когда его макали в ванну. Провода, соединяющие его с автомобильной батареей, перекручивались и тянули, когда он сопротивлялся. Пару раз его серьезно ударило током. И хотя он сражался за каждый глоток воздуха, какая-то часть его мозга продолжала работать над решением главной проблемы. Ему нужна была защита, которая не позволит шрапнели дойти до сердца. И он разобрался с этой задачей, как разбирался с большинством своих проблем: отложил в сторону, пока у него в уме не возникла примерная схема, для воплощения которой в жизнь не хватало точных расчетов. Но даже такой схемы было достаточно для начала, и эта идея пришла ему в голову, когда он захлебывался холодной грязной водой в пещере в Афганистане.

Ему хватило трех дней пытки водой, чтобы создать технологию, которая стала величайшим прорывом в энергетике за последние пятьдесят лет; но на четвертый день все изменилось.

И когда Тони увидел, что террористы выдернули его из воды и потащили через комнату, он понял, что на видео именно четвертый день. Ну, конечно. Чего еще можно было ожидать? Что ему внезапно повезет?

Он смотрел на себя, как он не мог стоять на ногах, на волосы, прилипшие к голове, на черные провода, торчащие из-под рубашки. Он отлично помнил, как пытался идти, как ненавидел то, что его то тащат, то пихают, ведя по подземным коридорам. Было унизительно не иметь возможности передвигаться самостоятельно, а то, что они мучили, дергали и толкали его, словно хулиганы на детской площадке, делало все только хуже.

Но в перспективе все выглядело совсем иначе, и Тони на видео предстояло вскоре хлебнуть это полной ложкой. Он смотрел, как его перегнули через стол и привязали. До конца видео оставалось еще 66:13, но он знал, что там будет. Его руки почти не дрожали, когда он закрыл окно — и он этим гордился.

Его костюм появился на свет так же, как и дуговой реактор, но позже. Не тогда, когда его швырнули на стол и первый мужик вломился в него, в тот момент он был сосредоточен только на боли и шоке от происходящего и на том, что он совершенно точно не сдастся. Идея костюма пришла к нему, когда мудак номер девять подступил, чтобы занять свое место, и в этот момент Тони хотелось только одного: чтобы его перестали трогать. В тот момент он забыл, что у него когда-либо были другие желания.

И тогда родилась идея костюма. Эта мысль вызревала на задвоках его разума, ее подкрепляло то, что его насиловали раз за разом, и  в конце концов она явилась ему во всей полноте: защита, которая скроет его, не даст их рукам коснуться его, защитит его от взрывов в будущем и не позволит новой шрапнели дойти до его сердца.

Именно поэтому он создал костюм, а не ракету, или бомбу, или чертову кучу пистолетов. Черт, да он мог построить танк, а эти придурки ни о чем бы не догадались до самого последнего момента. Но он решил строить Марк 1, и для этого была конкретная причина. Он был создан для защиты. Все остальные функции костюма были второстепенными.

Когда он придумал его, и речи не было про репульсоры, огнеметы или мини ракеты; все это было добавлено позже. Он увидел мысленным взором два дюйма стали между собой и своими похитителями. А главное, он увидел выход. Так что когда он заорал: « Все, все, хватит! Я сделаю все, что хотите, только пожалуйста, перестаньте!» — он не соглашался. Он не был сломлен, даже несмотря на то, что член девятого мудака все еще был в нем. Он придумал выход из этой ситуации.

Можно пытаться стоически терпеть и не сдаваться, это все было очень хорошо и по-геройски, но рано или поздно тебя сломают — это неизбежно. Если бы он пытался выдержать, если бы цеплялся за свою гордость, он бы...

Он бы стал таким, как Барнс.

Или оказался закопан в неглубокой песчаной могиле с пулей во лбу. Сейчас он не мог сообразить какой выход был бы хуже.

Телефон у него в руках снова зазвонил. Тони поколебался несколько секунд. А потом, сообразив, что рано или поздно ему все равно предстоит этот разговор, ответил.

— Чего тебе надо?

— Я уже говорил тебе, я просто хочу убедиться, что с тобой все  в порядке.

— Со мной все в порядке. Это не первое секс-видео со мной, оказавшееся в сети. Правда, в этот раз я был совершенно не в курсе. Но что поделать.

Изображать пренебрежительное равнодушие в моменты кризиса было его обычной стратегией. А кроме того, что он мог сделать? Да ничего.

— Ты не знал про это видео?

Тони прочистил горло.

— Я вообще не был в курсе, что они снимают.

— Почему мне кажется, что ты врешь? — Стив не казался рассерженным. Тони мог поспорить, что в этот момент у него на губах была полуулыбка, как всегда, когда Тони одновременно был очаровательным и раздражал. Странно, но пульс начал приходить в норму, и Тони снова начал ощущать собственное лицо.

— Я и правда не знал, что они снимают.

— Но ты знал, что было какое-то видео?

— Да, — ответил Тони. — Я не знал, что звездой в нем буду я. Я думал... Я думал, что оно будет про Барнса. 

Как он мог быть таким идиотом? Пятница предупреждала его, что главным событием две тысячи восьмого было его похищение. И именно тогда, когда он решил не циклиться на себе,  он получил по полной.

— Баки? Откуда у Росса может быть видео с Баки?

— Потому что Гидра любила его снимать. Я нашёл кучу таких видео.

— Тони... — Стив вздохнул, теперь в его голосе прорезалась злость. Но в этот момент она казалась естественной. — Зачем?

— Мне хотелось узнать, виновен ли Барнс в смерти других моих родственников, —  ответил он. — Ой, подожди, я забыл. У меня же нет других родственников.

— Да? Добро пожаловать в клуб.

— Росс хотел получить все, что у меня есть на Зимнего Солдата, — сказал Тони, игнорируя подначку. — Я ему отказал. Он пригрозил, что сольет видео, если я не соглашусь. Я думал, что на видео будет Барнс, и снова ему отказал.

— Ты выбрал меньшее из двух зол, — сказал Стив, повторяя его собственные мысли. В его голосе больше не слышалось разочарования.

— Знаешь что? Может, я хотел, чтобы весь мир узнал правду про Барнса.

— Если бы ты хотел именно этого, то слил бы видео сам, — ответил Стив.

Тони решил проигнорировать последнее заявление и то, что это говорило о его характере.

— Россу нужен был большой скандал, — продолжил он, обдумывая происшедшее. —  Что-то шокирующее, чтобы как-то прикрыть тот факт, что четверо сверхлюдей сбежали из его персонального Азкабана.

— Азкабана?

— Забей. — Тони зажмурился и сжал переносицу. Его почему-то ужасно разозлило, что Стив начисто забыл выходные, когда они устроили марафон фильмов про Гарри Поттера по просьбе Ванды. — Я хочу сказать, что это все не важно.

— Не важно?

— Нет. Видео в сети. Его все увидели. А я беспокоюсь только о том, что могу контролировать.

— Тони, ты все пытаешься контролировать.

— Росс допустил ошибку, — сказал он, повышая голос, рассерженный тем, что Стив не видел всю картину. — Он слишком рано нанес удар и не получил никакой выгоды. Он мне пригрозил, я не поддался, тогда ему пришлось выполнить свою угрозу, у него не было другого выхода. Он пошел с козыря, но добился лишь того, что заполучил врага в лице самого богатого и могущественного человека на земле. — Произнося эти слова, Тони почувствовал себя лучше. Росс пойдет ко дну, это дело времени.

— Что ты собираешься сделать?

— Еще не знаю, — ответил Тони. Он пока не видел конечный путь, но стоял в начале дороги, а это было уже что-то. — Я подумаю над этим и что-нибудь обязательно придумаю, а пока просто буду собой.

— По-моему, этого будет достаточно, — сказал Стив. — Ты же знаешь, если тебе понадобится помощь, ты всегда...

— У тебя на руках уже есть одна дама в беде, тебе не нужна вторая, — прервал его Тони.

— Ты же знаешь, я не люблю бездельничать.

— Мне пора. Пеппер уже, наверное, инфаркт хватил.

— Тони, я серьезно. Если я могу чем-то...

Тони прервал звонок. Задушевные прощания были не в его стиле. 

— Включить звук, — произнес  он, освобождая Пятницу от вынужденного молчания.

— Я была бы рада, если бы ты так больше не делал, — сказала она.

— Если бы, да кабы, — ответил Тони. — ты знаешь, как там заканчивается.

— Полковник Роудс сидит в своем инвалидном кресле у тебя под дверью последние полтора часа, — сообщила Пятница. — Впустить его или сказать, что у тебя нервный срыв?

— Нервный срыв? Да ладно! Мне же нужно хранить репутацию непоколебимой мужественности, — сказал он. — Или уже поздно? — Скорей всего именно этото вид репутации был уничтожен при помощи видео целиком и полностью. — Да похуй, —  решил Тони. — Пусти его. Я все равно собирался показать ему, чем я тут занимаюсь.

Когда Роуди въехал в комнату, Тони сообразил, что рассказать ему будет очень просто. Он мог вывалить на него все: Зимнего Солдата, Росса, файлы — все. Гордость не позволила ему принять помощь Стива, но вот принимать помощь от Роуди было так же естественно, как дышать.

 


End file.
